In a conventional image forming apparatus, a type of copying equipment produces a predetermined number of duplicated images on a single sheet from the same original. In this type of copying equipment, there is an equipment which is further able to suitably arrange a predetermined number of such duplicated images on the single sheet by aligning them both in the X-coordinate direction and the Y-coordinate direction.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, however, it is difficult for an operator to acknowledge how many such duplicated images can be produced on a given sheet. Thus, it frequently occurred that a relatively large area of a given sheet uselessly remains empty, even though the empty space would have sufficient room for accommodating a number of such duplicated images.